Infinity
by Infitine-Hope
Summary: Goku est certain que la fin est arrivée, il se laisse donc emporter par ces ténèbres sans fin…mais… Cette main serrant la sienne lui redonnera espoir...


**Infinity **

Je tombais …Je sombrais inlassablement dans ces ténèbres sans fin…La douleur m'enveloppant m'empêchais de réfléchir convenablement. Je tendais le bras en direction de la lumière… de cette infime couche de lumière qui ne déniait pas me venir en aide.

Pourquoi étais-je là à présent ? Pourquoi ? La seule chose dont je me souvienne était que je me battais. Oui, nous étions arrivés au château d'Hoto…Notre mission était presque achevée…Pourtant, le combat contre ce monstre fut en notre défaveur. Un coup m'avait alors été porté, un seul…et à présent, je perdais toute conscience….

Devais-je donc, mourir maintenant ?

_**Y a-t-il en ce monde un son dénué de signification ?  
Tout ce qui naît est porteur d'un message**_

Non ! Je devais m'accrocher. Vivre, vivre ! Peu importe la souffrance que cela engendrait dans tout mon corps. Je n'allais pas les laissés ainsi…je ne voulais pas abandonner Sanzo. Nous étions arrivés si loin ensembles et avions dépassés tant d'étapes…Il m'avait protégé et chéri comme jamais, à sa manière certes…mais c'était déjà tant pour moi…

_**Tu es ici et je suis là  
Continuant d'envoyer un message d'amour à quelqu'un**_**…**

Prenant une grande inspiration, je tentai de retenir mon inlassable chute. Je ne voyais déjà plus la lumière qui m'avait abandonnée. Tout mon corps était léger, je flottais….comme une fleur de cerisier.

Ces fleurs de cerisier…il y a longtemps….très longtemps que je les connaissais. Je les apercevais à chaque instant, quand ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elles me rappelaient la souffrance et la raison de ma présence sur cette terre : Je devais vivre, pour eux, pour lui…et pour tous ceux qui, auparavant, ont donnés leur vie pour moi.

_**Nous nous sommes rencontrés au centre de ce vaste univers**_

Une douce chaleur enveloppa alors mon corps. Ma douleur s'estompa comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Je sentais que l'on me touchait…c'était une sensation forte et pourtant réconfortante même si je ne voyais rien. Hakkai devait surement me soigner…mais…une autre personne tenait ma main fébrilement. Cette main entre la mienne avait une étreinte forte et sure.

Sanzo…Il était près de moi…il ne m'avait pas abandonné… Même dans ces ténèbres sans fonds je pouvais sentir sa main m'empêcher de tomber. J'arrivais aussi à entendre sa voix…cette voix…elle m'entourait tel un écho démesuré.

« Goku ! Goku ! » Criait-elle sans cesse…

J'essayais de répondre mais n'y arrivais pas. Etais-ce définitivement la fin ?  
_  
__**Un pouvoir infini est peut-être caché dans notre rencontre  
Un commencement illimité**_

Les douces et petites pétales roses pâles formaient un tourbillon autour de moi à présent. Un doux parfum apaisait mes craintes tandis qu'une mélodie comme venue de la brise elle-même s'emmêlait à la voix de Sanzo :

« Tu dois vivre » Me murmurait-elle sans cesse.

La terre, celle qui m'avait engendrée…ma propre mère ainsi que tous les autres éléments dont ma nature était issue m'appelaient. Je ne pouvais disparaître. Même le ciel, aussi immense et imposant soit-il me remplissait de force. J'étais son bijoux la seule et unique personne qui naquit de ces entrailles…

****_**Les humains s'épanouissent en tant qu'humains, les fleurs en tant que fleurs  
Merveille de la vie  
Notre savoir est si petit  
Je suis le seul être, une et unique existence**_

La brise légère porteuse de ce message d'espérance commença à me pousser vers le haut. Je devais rejoindre la lumière…rejoindre ceux que j'aimais. Rejoindre _ma_ lumière.

Et cette main….elle me tenait toujours….

Et cette chaleur….elle m'enveloppait sans s'arrêter…

La lumière se rapprochait. Pour la seconde fois de ma vie une joie immense m'envahit. Je n'allais pas me retrouver seul…pas encore une fois…

J'allais les revoir…j'allais _le_ revoir.

_**Nous nous sommes rencontrés au centre de ce vaste univers  
**_

Les belles pétales de cerisier s'évaporèrent alors derrière moi tout comme les images de ce passé qui m'était inconnus. Tous ces souvenirs étaient derrière moi maintenant. Je ne pouvais aller que de l'avant…encore et toujours…

Je n'allais pas perdre contre la mort. Parce qu'il me tenait si fermement et avec tant de sentiments…La sensation de sa main entre la mienne était si forte , si profonde….elle me procurait l'espoir de la vie qui habitait encore en mon être…

La lumière se rapprochais ….se rapprochais…. Mes émotions furent alors dix fois plus fortes qu'avant quand j'entrais dans ce monde si intense et lumineux.

Je pus sentir mon corps, sentir le sol froid sous mon dos…sentir mon cœur battre à vive allure dans ma poitrine…et sentir distinctement cette main qui m'avait soutenue.

La première chose que je fis, fut de la serrer à mon tour.

_**Toi et moi, personne d'autre  
Merveille de notre rencontre, nos coeurs se sont simplement trouvés en résonance  
**_

Prenant une grande inspiration j'ouvris les yeux soudainement comme s'il n'y avait qu'une chance de les ouvrir à nouveaux. Hakkai était près de moi et affichait un large sourire de soulagement tout comme Gojyo et Hakuryu qui volait au-dessus de moi.

Leur souriant doucement je ne lâchait pas cette main qui me tenait toujours. Regardant à mes côtés je l'aperçus. Ces beaux cheveux blonds brillaient comme toujours et ces yeux améthystes me fixaient avec tant de sérénité…tant de joie…

Je me sentais si bien, si heureux….apaisé… J'avais réussi. J'étais revenu, près d'eux…près de lui. Affichant un large sourire j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir Sanzo qui me le rendit.

Mes lèvres commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'une multitude de larmes perlèrent de mes yeux dorés. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Je suis vivant….vivant…. » Répétais-je en me serrant contre lui

_**Nous nous sommes rencontrés au centre de ce vaste univers  
Les ondes sonores s'attirent et nos existences s'harmonisent**_

Sanzo répondit à mon étreinte. Lui aussi était heureux de me revoir….heureux comme jamais. Son cœur battait en harmonie avec le mien comme si nous ne faisions qu'un.

Le bonze m'écarta alors un peu de lui et effaça mes larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. J'en oubliais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi…autant son regard était merveilleux.

Se rapprochant de moi, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.

Je fermais les yeux.

Il sera toujours…_mon soleil_.

_**Je commence à ressentir le pouvoir de l'infini qui est de croire en sa propre existence  
Avec toi, je pourrai laisser quelque chose dans ce monde**_


End file.
